kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Otsdarva
"Dad, I wish you were here....you would have the advice to help me through this." -Raven Otsdarva, talking about his father. Raven Konstantine Otsdarva is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. He is the son of Keyblade Master and Lucidian War Veteran Erieste Otsdarva and Charlotte Otsdarva. He is the leader of Task Force 108, and is a Major in rank of the Army of the Realm of Light. Before the Trilogy "I mean, I never knew my mom very well. She died when I was very young. So of course I had to form a close bond with my only surviving parent. I'm still hopeful he's alive out there." -Raven to Elaine, about Raven's parents Raven was born on November 14, 0091 DC to Erieste and Charlotte Otsdarva. According to what he told Elaine, Charlotte died when he was very young, presumably shortly after the Lucidian War. As such, he was raised by his father ever since, teaching him how to fight and live in the harsh jungle environment of the Islands. Raven also learned much about history, sciences and arts, mainly from his experiences as a Keyblade Master during the conflict. The Unsung War A Day of Fate "So are you ready for training?" "I Sure am, Dad!" -Raven and Erieste Otsdarva Raven and Erieste headed to the middle sized of the three Islands, Sand Island, to go practice on some live Heartless, a few Shadows. Upon arriving, Erieste noticed something being cloaked, but Raven, having fun and chiding his dad decided to head up into the forest without him. Traveling up the forest path, he came to a forest clearing. It was there that he encountered Garland, who was sent there to recon on a potential place to strike at the Realm of Light. Raven, who was insulted by the Tin Tyrant, engaged him in combat, but was unable to defeat him. He would've died if it was not for Erieste timely arrival. Raven's father told his son to head to the beach and find some help while he dealt with Garland. Despite Raven wanting to help, he had no choice but to comply, heading to the beach. Meeting Hal and Luna ''Raven: "Heh, I would expect the son of a keyblade master to fight better than that."'' Luna: '"Hey, I never expected a heartless to be this tough."'' ''Raven:' "You should be more serious in your battles or else you would die!" -Raven and Luna Thermidor Raven ran towards the beach where he saw Dr. Hal Otacon. He assumed fighting stance, and began taking on the Heartless. Raven went ahead to assist him, taking out a group of soldier type Heartless. However, the two was split up, and Raven was left to duel with three Invisible type Heartless. Despite his skill in dueling, the fight ended with Raven knocked on his back. He was about to be killed until they mysteriously froze and shattered apart. Looking up, he saw the person who saved him. The savior introduced herself as Luna Thermidor, who was searching for Erieste. She explained to him that the Heartless Empire launched an attack on multiple worlds and they needed the help of as many skilled warriors as possible. Raven decided to help her find his dad with Hal's help. The Trio made their way towards the Forest Clearing, with Raven and Luna bickering at each other over the former's lack of combat skill. At the Forest Clearing they saw not Erieste or Garland, but the Summon Spirit, Ifrit. Hal and Luna use their magical capabilities, (Hal being a Blue Mage learning the Blizzard spell from Luna.) while Raven resorted to physical attacks. The fight ws drawn out, but in the end, Ifrit was defeated and dissipated into light. After the fight, Raven drank some water from the spring, a victory complete, until he noticed his father's Sleeping Lion Keychain by the base of the tree. Fearing that he may be dead, Raven said to Luna that he would take his father's place, in hopes of finding out where he is or at least, what happened to him. Luna complied, and alowed Raven and Hal to come with her to Radiant Garden to see what the next move would be. The Battle of Radiant Garden "I don't believe it, so many of them, gone like that. Somebody must stop this." -Raven's thoughts on the horrors of the attack On the way to Radiant Garden, Luna recieved word that Radiant Garden was under attack and the Radiant Garden Fleet was in danger. Hearing this, Luna went into top speed, quickly reaching the world wihin a few minutes. The three began fighting their way into the city, taking on various Heartless along the way. It was there that Luna saw Raven's ability to take charge of a situation, rallying a few Army of Light soldiers to battle with the Heartless. This also attracted the attention of the Imperator, Dilan, who saw him as trying to rally his foes and turn the tide of battle. Dilan apperared in front of Raven and Luna and challenged them to a fight. Raven complied, and began to charge at him. Dilan swung at him with the shaft of the spear, Raven quickly got back to his feet and used a Fire Spell at Dilan, while Luna used a Blizzard spell. Dilan countered it by summoning a Shield of Wind, which also caused him to float in the air. Raven, fustrated over the events that transpired, entered his drive mode, Aurora Form. Jumping into the skies, he flew as fast as he could and delivered a punch straight into the Imperator's face as he was gloating, followed by a Fire Spell and a Whack with the Four Wings Keyblade. The attack, surprised Dilan, and this, coupled with the Heavy Command Cruiser Kestrel's escape, decided to retreat, the attack a failure. Thrusted into Leadership ''Sora: "Raven...Commander Nixon, the previous leader of the team Luna was on was killed in last night's raid."'' ''Raven: "Yeah, I know that Sora, tell me something I don't know."'' Sora: '"Okay, Luna put in a request for a new leader."'' ''Raven:' "And....." ''Sora: "She chose you!!"'' ''Raven: "She really did all that? But...I'm not leader material!"'' Sora: '"Well, she trusts you could do a good job."'' -Raven and Sora, upon finding out about Raven's new leadership position. Raven, Luna and Hal headed off to Destiny Islands for, as Sora said, Rest and Relaxation. It was there that Raven met with friends and allies that he would grow to be close friends as the war was ongoing, in addition to the main members of Destiny Islands base, Sora, Riku and Kairi, there was also Supreme Commander Reo Hamilton and Peter N. Beagle, affectionally called "Pops." As Raven grew accustomed to life in a military base, warning alarms blared, the Heartless launched a raid on Destiny Islands. Every able-bodied warrior took part in the world's defense, and one of the base Commanders, Lieutenant Commander Nixon tried to land while Pops took off with some of the wounded, he himself a capable pilot. Over the course of the battle, Nixon was shot down and killed by a Heartless Dropship, causing Luna to lose the will to fight due to loss of leadership. Raven shook her out of it, and told her that if they didn't do something, the world was going to fall. This was able to get Luna back on her feet and into the fight. As the Pair headed to the Village in the other island, he saw Marluxia, as well as an unconsious Riku and Kairi. Riku. Marluxia was about to kill them both, but Raven, Hal and Luna managed to stop him. The fight showed Raven's wish to protect everyone, and through the help of his firends, defeated the Graceful Assassin. It was enough to convince Luna to make Raven the new Captain of LTC Nixon's old Task Force, Task Force 108. Meeting with Captain Anderson ''Raven: "This could come in handy."'' ''Luna:' "What, don't you like magic?" ''Raven imitating Luna's voice: What, don't you like magic?" normal voice Whatever, I'm saving this in case I have no magic left to lose.'' -Raven and Luna, upon Raven picking up his first gun The newly reorganized Task Force 108 was dispatched on their first mission. They were to oversee the Radiant Garden's Fleet over to rendezvous, in an attempt to exploit a hole in the Heartless Empire's defenses. The Pair flew off from Destiny Islands in a new Gummi Ship, a Pelican, to the Heavy Command Cruiser Kestrel. On board the Kestrel, Raven met with Captain Anderson, Commanding Officer of the Kestrel and the Third Fleet. He gave Raven tips on how to be a leader, mainly how to just follow the rules he sets for himself and not let defeat let him down. Ironically, it started to go down this road, as a Heartless spy within the Kestrel's ranks threw Hal in the brig, in time for Gummi Ships to attack the Carrier fleet. Raven and Luna went to get their friend out of there. Afterwards, Raven went after the spy, who managed to damage a part of the Kestrel and got himself onto the lower wing of the ship. Otsdarva pursued the heartless spy, and managed to kill him in a shootout. Unfortunately, a Heartless ship, led by the Arbiter Dagr Scinfaxi, launched an attack and destroyed the other 2 Command Cruisers with Flare magic. Raven and Luna was forced to split up with Hal, as he shadowed Scinfaxi. The Former, in a Pelican was ordered by Captain Anderson to convince the leader of Eastern Cloud to send some forces to make up for this defeat. Fuu Chao Rin ''Raven: "Your friend is the princess! Well, that surprises me."'' ''Luna: "What, I can't have a friend who is of royalty?"'' ''Raven: "No it's not that, it's just, I never know these kind of things. Guess it must comes with ll your perks of being just mean."'' ''Luna: "HEY, What's that supposed to mean?!?"'' -Raven and Luna Raven and Luna reach the world of Eastern Cloud, near the closed border of the Principality of Lucidia. Upon landing, Raven left to find the ruler of Eastern Cloud, As it turned out from the guards, the King left on diplomatic business, leaving control of the realm to his eldest daughter, Fuu Chao Rin. Upon finding this out from the guards as well as well as where to find Chao, Raven headed off to the marketplace. There he found both Chao and Luna talking about what was going on in their lives. After Hal's appearance (and being released by the guards thanks to Chao) he explained that after the attack at Atlantica, a ship just like the one used in the battle attacked and conquered Destiny Islands. With this news, Chao decided it was best for her world to investigate the situation herself, putting the next in line, Fuu Diao Quan to take over. The Arbiter ''Arbiter: "I should've killed you yesterday if I hadn't been so careless. I won't make that same mistake twice."'' ''Raven: "Just who are you anyways?"'' Arbiter: '"My name is Dagr Scinfaxi. I am the Heartless' Arbiter against the Light, and I will use that power to destroy it abd bring everlasting darkness to all of the realms."'' -Raven meets with Arbiter Dagr Scinfaxi Raven, believing that he could help try to save the world of Twilight Town from the Heartless, headed off for that world with Hal, Luna and Chao. Upon reaching the world, most of the city was in flames. Despite this, they managed to land at the mansion on the outskirts of the town itself, where Task Force 108 met with Hayner, Pence and Olette, who were trying to get as many people out of there. This meeting was short lived, as Heartless forces quickly assaulted the Mansion and Forests. Raven's Team held the line, trying to get people out as possible. Just as the tide of battle was about to turn against the Heartless, Scinfaxi appeared and attacked Luna. Raven tried to save her only to be knocked on his back. The four members of the Task Force engaged the Heartless Arbiter, but he proved to be more powerful than all of them, giving all of them varying injuries. Had it not been for a pair of brave Realm of Light soldiers, they all would've died. Raven, Chao and Luna managed to escape from the world, followed by Hal on a seperate ship. The Battle for Nomanisan ''Chao:' "Help....me...." ''Luna: "I'm here Chao, come back to us!!!"'' ''Raven: "I'm here too, I'm not gonna quit on you now and I know you won't quit either."'' ''Hal: "Come on then Kid, let's get her otta there already!"'' -Task Force 108 saving Chao from the Pheonix Spirit The next day, the Arkbird flew to the lone world of Nomanisan Island, there was a rocket delivering a Tactical Laser Cannon salvaged from the last war to be installed on the Arkbird. However, the Heartless caught wind of this and launched an attack to either capture or destroy the launch base. Because of this, Raven, Luna and Chao stubbornly and stiffly defended all of the entryways to prevent the Heartless from passing. After fierce fighting, the rocket launched. However, the commander of the invading force and Scinfaxi’s lieutenant, Zaharada, decided to just kill everyone on the world, and challenged Raven and Hal to a battle. The fight however was broken up by Chao, who over the course of the defense, was possessed by the Phoenix spirit within her. In the battle between Phoenix Chao and Zaharada, Chao skewered the Heartless to death, but unable to control her power, turned against Raven, Hal and Luna. Luna used her magic, while Raven utilized his ability to transform his Keyblade into a Liquid Nitrogen Gun in an attempt to prevent Chao from getting more powerful. In the end, Chao was brought back to normal, but the base was completely destroyed. Fears and Confrontations ''Scinfaxi: "So you have the nerve to challenge me, Keyblade Master. I've killed people more experienced than...."'' ''Raven: "Shut up!!!! You killed all those people in Atlantica, at Twilight Town, and you come to try and kill everyone in my home. No, you've gone too far, and I've come to end this once and for all!!!"'' ''Scinfaxi: "You will try."'' -Raven and Dagr Scinfaxi before their final battle. With everyone recovering from the attack, Raven learned that Scinfaxi was going to attack his home world of Unity Islands, and began to despair that his friends are getting hurt and doubted himself as a good leader. But with the encouragement and training of Luna and Hal, Raven felt compelled to ensure that his world will not fall. As soon as the Arkbird arrived at the islands, Raven, Luna, Chao (who was recovering from the Phoenix incident and was unconscious) and Hal headed groundside while the Arkbird held off the Heartless Fleet sent to engage it. On the ground, Raven and Hal headed down first to clear a place for Luna and Chao to land. While doing so, Hal encountered Scinfaxi and chased him to a cliff to engage in a duel. As soon as Raven finished, he went after Hal. Hal tried to engage Scinfaxi, but Scinfaxi, being a powerful opponent that he was, severely wounded the Doctor and beat the guy to within an inch of his life. Raven, who witness the closing parts of the battle and enraged that the Arbiter did this to his friend, attacked Scinfaxi using his rage. Meanwhile Luna was forced to hold off the Heartless until Chao awoke. With her help; they were able to clear off the Heartless forces. Luna proceeded to go and help Raven fight Scinfaxi, while Chao helped some soldiers capture a strategic position at the top of the cliff. Despite the heightened attack, which managed to wound even the Arbiter, it proved to not be enough, and Raven was stabbed in the shoulder by Scinfaxi when Luna arrived. Raven’s determination to save his home kept him conscious and in the fight. Both Raven and Luna did all they could to defeat Scinfaxi, wounding the Arbiter further and tiring him out. In the end, with Luna knocked out and losing blood and Raven once again about to die, Chao’s timely arrival helped change the tide of the battle. Raven used his knife to distract the Arbiter long enough for Chao to deal the killing blow. Unity Islands was saved, and the Heartless lost a decisive battle in the war. Into the Dusk The Tournament "Arbiter, I have news for you. Raven has passed your test." -Blade to Arbiter Nott Hrimfaxi, on Raven's performance in Olympus. It has been three weeks since the victory at Unity Islands. Reo Hamilton, the Commander of the Army of Light, saw the potential of Raven's team, nicknamed "The Four Wings of Unity Island" and decided to add more members to their team. Because of this, Raven, Luna and Chao, the latter returning from a diplomatic mission in her home world, was dispatched to Olympus, their objective two fold, Raven was to participate in the 16th Annual Pegasus Cup Tournament, which would be used to increase the new unit, particularly their leader's, prestige, thus attracting new members. However, Hamilton was able to do so at the Unity Islands Base, through a red-haired monk by the name of Elaine Chevalier. Raven made it to the final round, where he was to take on a mysterious newcomer by the name of Orion Smith, nicknamed the "Silver Dragoon." The fight began and both combatants were fighting evenly, with none of them gaining an advantage. Unfortunately, the match was cut short when Heartless attacked a RoL-controlled world for the first time in three weeks. Although the attack was mainly confined into the Coliseum and the inner city, it was still hard fought, even with the timely appearances of returning friend Hal, Elaine (who recently arrived upon news of the attack) and newcomers Julias Herenias, Laleth Aires, Sanjia Tiamatsu and a mercenary named Desiree Kaufman. With their combined help, and Orion's use of his summon, Zodiark, the battle was won, however it was not over yet. Hal chose to stay behind in the event of another, larger Heartless attack, but not without showing Raven and his newfound allies a Gummi Ship that he constructed in the three weeks of peace, a modified Stealth Corvette known as the Normandy. Meeting the King ''Elaine: "It's just...I wanted to see your...your bridge of peace, span between the realms."'' ''Raven: "It's still possible you know."'' ''King Mickey: "He's right. As long as we have the bird, we are on even terms now."'' -Discussion about the Arkbird With everyone on board, Task Force 108 returned to Unity Islands, where Raven reciecved their first mission. They were sent to investigate and patrol Deep Space, due to sighting of an unidentified ship in the area. Upon arriving in the world of Deep Space, Raven and Luna split up the teams to investigate. Luna's team managed to find the unidentified gummi ship, being repaired by King Mickey himself. But this proved to be a trap as both parties were attacked by a Heartless group and their leaders facing their toughest challenge, Raven took on Orion in rematch, while Luna fought a moogle assassin by the name of Shadow Card. Each of the newer members showed their mettle in combat, defeating the Heartless unit, including former Organization XIII hardware in the form of Ring Tanks. Luna's fight would be tough, and while neither she nor Shadow recieved a victory, she was able to force her opponent to retreat. Orion however, was able to win his fight due to Raven's overconfidence and lack of situational awareness. He did however, let him live. After the fight, it was revealed that Laleth was seperated from Luna's group. In fact she wandered off into Deep Space's Botanical Garden, where she met the enigmatic Tsuki. Luna's team backtracked her steps to try and find their missing comrade. Raven's team however saw the lannding of a Realm of Light Ship, coming out of it was a squad from the Army of Light known as Task Force 8492, led by former Lucidian Imperial Knight, Ashley Heimroth. They were sent in to find the King, who still carried his distress beacon on his person. The group linked up and headed off to find the King. Both Raven and Luna's teams were reunited at the Botanical Garden, and after a heartfelt question from Elaine, Task Force 108 recieved a call to meet with Reo Hamilton to be briefed on upcoming Operation Footprint, the Liberation of Destiny Islands. Operation Footprint Appearance Raven has long black hair that extends to his lower shoulders, which is usually tied in a ponytail. Raven is 5'11" and weighs 210 lbs even. His eyes are blood red in color. In Part One, Raven wears a black denim short-sleeved jacket that reaches down to his waist, underneath the jacket is a black wife beater, and a white jeans. Raven also wears crimson-colored gauntlets on his arms to protect himself from harm. In Part Two, Raven wears a black leather jacket that reaches down to his knees, underneath the jacket is a black wife beater, and a black combat pants. Raven retains the Crimson-gauntlets, but are now located underneath the jacket. In both parts thus far, Raven wears Grey and Black colored Shoes. Personality "Kid definitely reminds me of Erieste when I fought alongside him." -Reo Hamilton, on Raven Raven is a loyal individual, showing loyalty towards his friends and his allies in the Realm of Light. Although he shows strong leadership qualities, he is not shown to be a pushy authority figure, rather, he treats his friends as friends, to the point where he would consider them to be like family. Especially Luna, Chao and Hal, who he have been with since the beginning. It is because of this that Raven deeply worries for them. He does show confidence in battle, and sometimes, he is prone to overconfidence, which as is the case with Raven's second fight wit Orion, led to his defeat. Raven is also prone to anger, usually caused when his friends are seriously hurt and he wasn't there to protect them. It is also caused when someone insults his father in front of him, as Hal found out. Weapons and Abilities "...maybe he...was the one we really needed." -Luna, thinking back to when they first met. Raven wields his own personal keyblade, known as "The Four Wings." The design of the Keyblade is similar to that of the Way to Dawn Keyblade used by Riku. The Blade consists of a large white angel wing, with a smaller angel wing making up the teeth of the keyblade. The 2 remaining Angel Wings make up the Handguard for the Keyblade, in similar pattern to the Way to Dawn. In addition to his Keyblade, Raven still retains the Knife he recieved from Hayner, and used to distract Scinfaxi long enough for Chao to deal the finishing blow. It is a 3 inch steel blade which Raven can use in his off hand when wielding his Keyblade or a firearm. Raven is skilled in the use of various guns, including pistols, Machine Guns, Shotguns, Rifles and even prototype Laser Weaponry such as Laser Rifles Raven's fighting style is based on the Jedi Lightsaber combat styles from Star Wars. His style of fighting is similar to that of the 4th Form of Lightsaber Combat, Ataru. Utilizing Speed and Strength, Raven tries to maintain the offensive throughout the battle, doing feats of acrobatics and surpassing a normal persons limitations in terms of speed and agility to deal with the opponent. The disadvantage about it is that it lacks a good defense, and requires the use of a large amount of open space. His opening stance is holding his keyblade at angle towards the left, He also is prone to using his keyblade in a reverse grip, usually in conjuction with a Firearm he is using, Trivia Raven's Initials is a Shout Out to one of Razgriz 2K9's favorite Wrestlers, Randy Orton, who's signature move is the RKO. Raven's Part 2 attire was made to make him look more like an Anti-Hero, even though he does not have the personality of one. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Unsungverse